Healing Touch
by PendragonU
Summary: Kind of revised. Yes, I gave Vexen a cold and made a manipulative Marluxia take care of him. Marluxia has plans to take over the Organization and he plans on using Vexen to help win the elders over to his side. He was not prepared to become fond of Vexe


Healing Touch

Chapter 1

PendragonU: Hello all. I have not had much time to write but this little bunny just bit my butt. So I have to write it or I will get no sanity and be unable to study for my biology midterm. I love you all, thanks for reading. ROSES ARE RED VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE.

(BlAh)

The members of the Organization were unusually powerful nobodies, they had great powers under their command and were strong (despite some appearing otherwise) warriors. Thusly, it was unusual for any of them to fall ill. But it did happen. It just seemed a bit ridiculous that the Chilly Academic would get a, well, chill.

Vexen was currently nursing a horrid headache. He felt like somebody had decided to hit him on top of the head with the flat of Lexaeus's tomahawk. The last thing he wanted to be doing was taking notes on some stupid and pointless experiment Xemnas wanted him to do. The experiment had gone exactly as Vexen had hypothesized and all the scientist wanted to do was tell Xemnas that his experiment had been a waste of time and then go to bed. Vexen was unusually tired and easily irritable. Of course that could be because he was having great difficulty obtaining sufficient air. His chest hurt when he took even small breaths, and his body seemed unable to adjust to having oxygen because it seemed that all he did was cough.

It was all rather undignified in Vexen's opinion. He was a scientist and a decently powerful nobody, he simply didn't get sick! But his somebody had always been possessed of a rather weak immune system, and it appeared that the trait had survived the transforming powers of darkness. Which in short crude terms, sucked. Vexen could not afford to show any sort of weakness, and getting ill easily was a glaring gap in his defense. The neophytes would see his lapse and would undoubtedly take the opportunity to try and divide the elders, and that would lead to disastrous outcome.

So Vexen worked in his laboratory even though he really wanted to be asleep in his quarters. The entire charade of balance and unity had to continue, Vexen was not about to let his flaws bring down the organization. He had to present an image of strength and…he was just so damn tired. Vexen was so tired that he was dizzy, and found that the world appeared to be spinning around him. The scientist had enough common sense to realize that he was absolutely useless when he was like this and to be dizzy in a laboratory was asking to be hurt. Vexen stood abruptly and regretted it.

The entire world tilted on its axis and Vexen found himself reaching for something to steady himself. His hands merely knocked some of his bottles from the shelves, the glass shattered on the hard ground and Vexen felt as though he did the same the moment his body hit the floor. His last thoughts were jumbled and confusing before he allowed blessed darkness to take over his vision. The only clear concept in his head was a simple phrase he had picked up from Xigbar; _I'm screwed_.

(BlAh)

Marluxia walked silently behind the Superior. The leader of the Organization XIII was leading Zexion, Lexaeus, Saix and himself towards the area that housed Vexen's laboratory. The blonde nobody had missed a gathering of all of the organization, and he was supposed to report on an assigned experiment at said gathering. However, the Chilly Academic hadn't shown and now the small group was going to find out why. Marluxia smirked beneath his hood. The older nobody had probably lost track of time whilst indulging in one of his philosophical bouts. The thin man constantly wrote about the heart, darkness, the nature of a heartless state and how it seemed the nobodies functioned without emotions yet kept themselves from succumbing to base instincts. How incredibly droll.

Marluxia thought that Vexen was far to reclusive to be useful to the organization; what Vexen learned in his studies usually stayed in Vexen's head or in his damn near unreadable notes. The only people who could decipher Vexen's writing were the original six. They obviously had lots of practice. The Superior stopped in front of the doors that lead to Vexen's lab. One gloved hand rose and rapped sharply on the door.

"We are coming in Number IV." Marluxia hid a twisted smirk. The knock was only a warning to the thin man so that he might have time to compose himself before being visited by an irate Xemnas. Or, as irate as Xemnas got. The man might as well have been a marble statue for all of the remnant of emotion he showed. The door opened at the unspoken command of the master of the dwelling and all five nobodies stepped into the room. They were greeted with an unusual sight. The laboratory appeared empty.

If the icy elemental was anywhere, he was in his labs. There was no tall form standing at any of the tables or bending over a microscope. Marluxia took a step forward and something crunched beneath his boots. He looked down and saw glass. Then, Zexion gasped and darted forward.

"Blessed darkness, Vexen!" The slate haired nobody knelt on the floor next to a prone Vexen. The blond nobody lay on the floor amidst some shattered glass; he was not moving and his breathing seemed labored. The pale skin was even paler than usual; it almost was of the same color as the pale stone that castle oblivion was being constructed out of. Zexion pulled off one of his gloves and reached out to touch Vexen. The moment skin made contact with skin, he jerked his hand back. "He's…" Lexaeus stepped forward and pressed one of his bare hands to Vexen's forehead.

"It would appear that Vexen has a fever, he is quite warm to the touch." Marluxia couldn't stop a semi amused snort at the irony. He received a glare from both of the elders kneeling at the blond's side. "It is not humorous, Number XI. Vexen normally has a sub temperature due to his unity with his element. For him to be hot to the touch is extremely unhealthy." Lexaeus and Zexion stepped away from Vexen when the Superior stepped closer.

"Number IV is ill. That would appear to be the reason for his absence at the last meeting. Very well, this does not merit punishment, let us be leaving." Marluxia blinked.

"I beg your pardon, Superior, but what should be done with Number IV?" The mysterious and slightly insane nobody turned to Marluxia. The man's face was blank and he exuded an '_I don't give a shit'_ type of vibe. The Superior simply shrugged.

"It is not my problem. He will be your subordinate at Castle Oblivion, and that makes his welfare your concern. Do not be so stupid as to allow a valuable asset to die." Xemnas turned towards the door once more and left. The remaining members of the Organization stood still for a moment. Lexaeus was the first to move; he bent down and gently pulled Vexen into his arms. The Silent Hero stood straight with Vexen limp in his grasp. One of his arms was behind the blonds' knees; the other was wrapped around his shoulders. The Silent Hero and the Cloaked Schemer then left the laboratory. Leaving Marluxia alone with the silent Saix.

That was not a place any sane person wanted to be, and Marluxia fancied himself as quite sane. He quickly bowed to the other neophyte.

"Farewell, Number VII."

"Hold a moment. I would speak with you." Marluxia sighed quietly. This was going to be one of those rare moments where Saix showed a great depth of thought. These moments were few and far between and came with a long bit of thought oriented speech. Marluxia turned back to Saix and inclined his head to show he was listening.

"Be careful when dealing with Vexen. He is much beloved of the elders. Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Zexion are all protective of him. You will want to tread carefully when dealing with him, he is…fragile. He can be broken, shattered into pieces by a rough touch. Keep that in mind when you make your attempt to show him and the others that you are dominant at Castle Oblivion. I know that you do not mean to make an easy transition for the elders under your supervision." Saix paused and looked at Marluxia with his sharp eyes. "I also know that you intend to try to overthrow the Organization. Do not be so stupid as to try and eliminate all of the elders. You will not succeed. They are very much united, a much stronger front than those of us that are considered neophytes." Marluxia was absolutely stunned.

"How the hell did you find out about my plans?!" Saix smiled thinly at the pink haired male and Marluxia felt that he didn't want to know.

"If one were to extract any information from your loyal ones, they would choose one with ties outside of your group at Oblivion. Axel has great ties to both Demyx and Roxas, I threatened their health and he told me all that I wanted to know. You are not to seek retribution for his divulgence of the information, I have not told the Superior and do not intend to. I would like to warn you, however. If you do manage to overthrow Xemnas, which I sincerely doubt will happen, be well aware that once one learns that rebellion can be done, they will do it again. Mutiny is rewarded by further betrayal." Saix then swept past Marluxia and out of the lab.

Marluxia simply stood in absolute silence and stillness for a few moments. Saix had made clear a few things. He could not just brutally take over the Organization. He had to avoid any sort of hostile 

take- over in order to avoid being removed from power when he had it, and to do that he had to either get rid of all the elders or bring them over to his side. Saix had said that the first action was a foolish idea and the Superior had called it a waste of resources. That all made sense. The question was how was he going to manage getting the elders to support him? Then the answer made itself clear to him. _Vexen._ He had to sway Vexen before he could sway any of the others. Marluxia smiled, Saix had told him exactly how to take over the Organization. The Luna Diviner had told Marluxia what to do in a way that would not get him in trouble if he failed.

Such cleverness would be rewarded when Marluxia took over. Saix would remain second in command, and Larxene would just have to deal with it. The structure of the new Organization would be based on power and intelligence, not when a nobody came into being. Now, how was he to get himself on Vexen's good side? Marluxia moved to exit the lab and thought. He would have to be careful and subtle when he was doing it, so as not arouse suspicion. He needed to have a good cause for spending time with the other nobody and he needed plausible deniability. Marluxia debated the conundrum while he walked towards the medical wing of the castle built in Never Was. He wanted to see exactly what was wrong with the other male; if he was going to die, Marluxia wanted to know ahead of time so that he could manipulate the situation and use it against the Superior.

Marluxia stopped in front of the doors. If Vexen would live through it, how was he to persuade the other to join him? Marluxia frowned in concentration. He needed Vexen alive, on his side, and he had to make these things happen subtly…that was actually quite easy. The Superior had given him an order after all. Well, not an order exactly but he had been told that Vexen was his responsibility and that he should protect valuable resources; he simply had to help Vexen over come whatever illness plagued him. He could ensure Vexen's survival while endearing himself to the ice elemental, and to the other elders as well. They would appreciate the apparent care and concern for their comrade. Marluxia smiled wickedly; this was going to be shamefully easy. It would all be under the guise of a neophyte trying his damndest to fulfill the tasks set to him by the Superior. Now, he had better go see his future patient; he didn't want to have to fight with the others to much about who was going to take care of Vexen.

Besides, it would probably be enlightening to have the cold blond absolutely helpless and in need of Marluxia's assistance, he might finally get a glimpse of why the elders seemed to love him so much.


End file.
